


Show Me Your Teeth

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Hieronymus Bosch (art)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me something that'll save me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdblindmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/gifts).



**Download** : (47MB, .avi) [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/lnm4w3nk2l5s73k/Show_Me_Your_Teeth_-_Dogstar.avi) | [sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/x2ovlu) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/7NdS2WjZba/Show_Me_Your_Teeth_-_Dogstar.html)

**Streaming** : [vimeo](https://vimeo.com/154309746)

[Show Me Your Teeth](https://vimeo.com/154309746) from [Dogstar](https://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password: hellyeah**

Subtitles:[.srt file](https://www.sendspace.com/file/b77zcf)

**Music:** Teeth by Lady Gaga

**Author's Note:**

> Music and clips copyright of their respective owners. This transformative work is not made for profit.


End file.
